Hentai Games
by Dlvvanzor
Summary: Matt is, yet again, paying more attention to his games than to Mello, and naturally Mello doesn't like it. What Mello doesn't understand is why the Matt-thieving game is moaning, but he plans on finding out. MxM oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Nor do I own any games like Matt was playing. -Shifty eyes- No really, I don't. But not because I don't _want_ to.

Matt seemed to be more focused on his games than usual, today, and for once, he had the volume all the way off.

Needless to say, Mello was concerned. And more than a little annoyed that his boyfriend was- once again- paying more attention to an electronic device than to him. That was okay when it was for the Kira investigation and Mello had _told _him to, but they weren't working at the moment. This was valuable time that Matt could be spending with _him_, and he was using it to play computer games.

Unacceptable.

So, of course, the only solution was to creep up behind him and see what exactly he was playing that was so much more interesting than usual.

Matt was so engrossed that he didn't notice the blond standing right behind him, leaning over his shoulder to get a look at the computer screen that was tilted away from him. When he got closer, he noticed that the volume wasn't, in fact, off. He knew this because he could hear, very, very quietly, what sounded like... guys moaning?

His eyes went huge and he stifled a laugh. Matt was watching porn! _Animated _porn! But wait, the seme character on-screen was talking. There wasn't usually that much talking in porn. At least, not in porn that Mello felt was worth the time. And Matt clicked something. _Interactive_ porn?

"Matt, what _is_ that?" he asked, right where he was by Matt's ear.

"Nothing!" Matt yelped and punched the monitor's off button, whipping around in his chair and pulling up his legs to hide the tent that Mello had already noticed. "What? I'm playing a computer game. I do that all the time, genius."

"What kind of game has guys fucking?" He grinned as Matt slid down in his seat. In all honestly, Mello couldn't care less what Matt was watching. They had _done_ most of that stuff. If he liked to watch other people do it too, why should Mello care? Heck, he might look it up himself later. But the redhead's humiliation was too funny to pass up.

"It's an internet hentai yaoi game," Matt mumbled almost inaudibly, slouching down even further.

"Why do you bother?" Mello asked, still grinning evilly. "Just say the word. You know I'm up for anything."

Matt opened his mouth. Matt closed his mouth. He tried it one more time before he could form anything resembling words. "I... you have no idea what I was just watching... you just made me... I just came in my pants," he croaked.

"Well then show me."

"My pants?"

"No, horny one, the game."

Matt turned even redder. Besides the want-to-crawl-under-a-rock-and-die factor, this was a gamer's dream come true. He was about to play a hentai game with his lover, who hates video games, but asked to play. Matt turned the monitor back on, and it had come to a choice screen.

"So, yeah, that shirtless guy's name is Kyosato. You're Shinta and you're after him. Then those two guys are Ryou and Watari- I know, sick, right?- and then the one in the corner that looks like an American is Tom. And you have, it looks like three alternatives here."

Mello looked at his options.

_1. __***say***__ Hey guys. What's up?_

_2. __***say***__ Who wants some of this?_

_3. __***action* **__Just take off your clothes._

"Number-"

"Yeah, three, I know," Matt interrupted as he clicked it.

They watched in fascination as their main character began to strip onscreen.

"I like this game," Mello said approvingly.

"Just wait. I picked that the first time I played. Gets better in a second."

Then, like a fangirl's dream come true, Kyosato, Ryou, Watari, and Tom just... _jumped_ him.

Mello's eyes were about to pop out of his head, and Matt spared a moment to look at his expression. "Gotta love Japanese games, huh?"

He nodded wordlessly. "Matt! Look at what they're-"

Matt just grabbed him by the hand and began to drag him towards the bedroom. "Start taking off your clothes."

Mello didn't protest. Matt paying more attention to games than to him? Unacceptable.


End file.
